Why do i still love you after all the hurt
by bigfanofwwe
Summary: Raleigh was crazy about Michael stood by him after prison . They married were happy for a while she is the only girl Carly and Sonny loved in Michael's life but Michael cheated on her with Abby and she forgaved him and he cheat with Starr and then Kiki . She had enough left PC and gave birth to their son .' what happens when comes back home.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my own characters Raleigh, Carson, James, and Amy and Jamie.

Raleigh pulled into her ex mother's in laws driveway were everyone was after suppose to Carly's wedding to Franco. She could hear yelling outside the house while getting her 12 month old son out of his carseat Michael was about to find out the truth about Sonny killing his birth dad .AJ when heard a knock at the door.

Carly answers the door.

There is a family matter . said Carly but before she finished her sentence . Was so happy to see her ex daughter in law .

Omg said Carly. Raleigh how long been here? Carly asked her not noticing the baby yet .

Raleigh said just few mins ago.

Then Carly said come in. Raleigh walked then Michael just stares at her holding her son .

Sonny was the first to say anything about the baby . Sonny hugged her.

Hi sweetheart how you been . Who handsome lil man is this . asked Sonny.

I been good . said Raleigh

Carly stared at the lil boy he looked just Michael . Carly knew he was her grandson.

This is my son . Raleigh siad proudly.

Michael said Who is his father .

Raleigh looked down for a min and looked at her ex husband and girlfriend and made her mad still. She looked at Michael.

You are the father . He is our son . His name is Carson Alan Corinthos.

Michael was mad . Why , Didn't you tell me you were pregnant Raleigh said Michael.

Raleigh said I was going to the night I caught you with her as she pointed at Kiki.

Sonny, Carly , Michael and Kiki stood there in shock.

Josslyn said alright some one boss around when he get older . with a big smile .

Bobbie said I am a great grandma he is beautiful he looks just like his daddy .

Raleigh said , Thank you grandma Bobbie , yes he does looks dad .


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my own characters Raleigh, Carson, James, and Amy and Jamie.

Michael said How old his he Raleigh ?

Michael was upset to find out he had a son this way.

Raleigh said He just turned 1 Nov 23 .

Michael yelled He was born my birthday and you didn't tell me .

This made Raleigh mad and upset

She said in defense Michael why would I tell you so you and your whore could play house with my son.

Kiki yelled Hey don't call me that.

Raleigh said you lil homewrecker shut the hell up you bitch.

Michael could believe they were fight in front his family like this .

Carly said you named him after Sonny and I. Thank you hunnie .

She told Carly Your welcome you and Sonny where always good to me .

Carly said Where you and Carson staying ?

Raleigh said I got a room at your hotel.

Carly said so your staying in port Charles a while.

Raleigh looked around at everyone and look down at her son who was asleep in her lap

She said Carson and I are here to stay . I want him to know his dad and family.

Kiki could believe she was staying and Michael she was happy she want to be a part his sons life.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my own characters Raleigh, Carson, James, and Amy and Jamie.

It's the next day Raleigh and Carson were in there room in the mego-court.

There was a knock on the on she answer it was none other than her ex husband Michael Corinthos 3rd.

Michael walked without her permission .

Raleigh said Michael ,who the hell you think you are to walk in here without me asking you too.

Michael said My Mom owns the hotel.

Raleigh was highly upset she replied So , Don't mean you can come in my room with me giving you permission too .

Michael said in a kinda yelling , I am here to see my son . that you didn't tell me about now a year later .

Raleigh said Sorry Michael you had to find out about Carson the way you did but now you do know.

Carson started cryin the bed room .

Raleigh said See with your yelling you woke him up .

Raleigh when the room and got Carson she change his clothes and diaper come

to the living room were Michael was waiting on them .

Michael asked Can I hold him .

Raleigh nicely replied Yes you can . Handing Carson over to his dad.

Michael started talking to his son , Hi Carson I am your dad and I am here now

sorry daddy hasn't always been there for you . But I promise i am now .

Raleigh looked at Michael she still loved with him with all heart and soul , but He is with Kiki now and he had hurt her way to much .

Raleigh said Michael don't make promises you can't keep to him.

Michael said Raleigh I know i hurt you but you need to move on with your life for yours and Carson's sake .

This made Raleigh beyond upset

Raleigh said Michael I have moved on Ok but it still hurts and you have no ideal

hard this has been for me ok .

Michael said . I have to be get going to work but I will see Carson later .

Michael handed Carson to Raleigh and left . Raleigh loved him so much and their son It was best day of her life other her wedding day and birth of Carson was the she found out she was pregnant with Carson . He is their son and she was so happy they were going to be a family but i didn't turn out the way she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks go bye and Raleigh got a job at Kellys and rent the apartment above

She also became good friends with Maxie Jones .

Raleigh wanted a new look for her apartment and She asked Bobbie if she

could paint it and Bobbie told her she could do she wanted with it , was over due for a new look anyways .

It took her 2 weeks later but the apt look brand new with fresh painted walls and hard wood floors in every room of the apt .

She heir Molly Lancing to be Carson's babysitter.

Raleigh was waiting on Molly to come to her apt to sit with Carson it was a friday at 3:00 pm .

Raleigh was holding Carson sitting her couch.

She was talking to Carson has he was sitting on her lap.

Molly should be here in a lil bit .Raleigh said to Carson

Mol Mol said Carson . He liked Molly .

Yea said Raleigh .

She loves her baby boy much . He was her life . They had a real hard spot that she never told anyone but She hated renting but one day they would have a house of their own she promised him that and started saving 200.00 every week out of her paid check. it would ownly leave her with 190.00 but paying Molly every friday it left her 140.00 . She wouldn't allow Michael to give her money out of pity . But she does him allow to buy some baby formula and diapers once a month .

it was 50 mins after 3 . Raleigh heard a knock on the door it was Molly .

Hi Molly. said Raleigh as She handed Carson to Molly

Hey Rales and Carson. said Molly

Well i don't get off till 11 tonight after i clean and wash the dishes it will probably 11:30. Said Raleigh as she paid Molly the 50.00 she pays her ever friday .

Ok Rales that's fine .

Be a Good boy for Molly . Mommy loves you lil man . Bye she says to Carson and Molly was she goes down stairs to work .


	5. Chapter 5

After work Raleigh goes back up stairs .

Hi Molly I am back .said Raleigh

I just got Carson to sleep . said Molly as she came out of Carson's room and got her coat and put it on .

Well i am going to go . see you Monday Rales . Said Molly .

Ok Thanks again for watching him . said Raleigh

Anytime, He is a good baby . said Molly then Molly leaves and there is a knock at the door .

Raleigh just change out her work clothes but and loose comfy Pj's .and answers the door .

Michael it's 12 at night what are you doing here. Raleigh asked him .

Kiki and I broke up and i need a place to stay so I came here . Said Michael.

Oh i am sorry said Raleigh

No your not . said Michael

Why said Raleigh

She didn't want me around you or Carson . I told her No body was going to keep away from my son .said Michael .

Ok , You can stay here tonight i was about to watch a movie if you and can watch with me . Said Raleigh [Yes, Raleigh thought maybe Michael and Carson can be a real family ].

Ok said Michael .

They sit to watched the movie and they cuddled up like old times .

It was a chick flick and Michael didn't care .It feel good to have his at one time best friend and wife at his side.

Raleigh popped pop corn and they watch the movie.

Michael down at Raleigh and smiled .

He remembered why he married her he loved her and still did .

He knew she still love him . It showed with way she cared for him .

They just got lost into anthers eyes .

Michael leaned down and his lips came in contact with hers .

The kissed started out very passionate then turned rough then next thing you know

Michael carried Raleigh to her room

they were up all night making love 4 times.

The next morning at 9:30

Raleigh woke up to find Michael gone and Carson crying his room .

She got dressed and when in Carson's room .

It's ok baby mommy's here lets change your diaper and make some breakfast .said Raleigh

as she was making egg's ,bacon, toast for herself and Carson .

Michael comes throw the door with bags of food.

You came back . Raleigh smile and said .

of course I did , I just when got some food at the store so you wouldn't have too . said Michael he walked over and kissed her.

Dad dad said Carson .

Hey Buddy said Michael

What you and lil man into today . asked Michael.

Going Christmas with your mom you can keep Carson if you want. said Raleigh .

Yes sure i'll watch lil man . said michael he gave her 500.00 to spent.

Michael you don't have to give me money i have some money . said Raleigh trying to give Michael his money back .

No you keep it spent on what you want Rales . said Michael .

Thank You, Michael . said Raleigh and gives Michael a kiss.

She handed Carson to Michael . Her cell phone was ringing it was Carly

Hello said Raleigh .

Hey sweety are you ready .asked Carly .

I have to shower, get dressed and fix my hair . said Raleigh.

Ok I have to get ready too be over in a hour . Somebody going to watch Carson . said and asked carly

Yea Michael is watching him . ok I am going to shower .said Raleigh .

Ok sweety bye . said Carly

Bye Carly . Said Raleigh .


	6. Chapter 6

1 week after shopping trip with Carly .

3 weeks till christmas . Raleigh was worried about her parents she didn't heard from them in months they got imported back to Mexico when she had

Carson if she didn't have Carson when she did she would have be imported too .

her cell began ring unknown number .

Hello said Raleigh

Raleigh es tu mamá Amylea said Amylea Raleigh's mom[ Raleigh it's your Momma Amylea ]

Mamá que estaba preocupado tú y papá. ¿Dónde está papá said Raleigh [ Momma I was worried you and Daddy . Where is Daddy]

Su padre está en el trabajo se estaban quedando con tus abuelos said Amylea [Your Father is at work were staying with your grandparents]

¡ Gracias a Dios said said Raleigh [ Oh thank God ].

Michael y yo estamos juntos de nuevo. said Raleigh [ Michael and I are back together ]

Mejor no te hizo daño otra vez hija. said Amylea [ He better not hurt you again daughter ]

¿Cómo está mi nieto Carson. Dile Mamaw y papaya lo ama. asked and said Amylea [How is my grandson Carson . Tell him Mamaw and Pawpaw loves him].

Está haciendo a buena mamá que yo se lo diré. Dile a papi que lo amamos. said Raleigh.[ He is doing good momma i will tell him . Tell Daddy we love him .]

Tu abuela me necesita, así que voy a llegar aquí por amor ahora hija said Amylea [Your Grandma needs me so i am going get off here for now love u daughter]

Bueno mamá te amo y darle mi amor Adiós a la abuela said Raleigh . [ok momma love you too and give Grandma my love bye .]

Adiós querida said Amylea [bye sweetheart]

It was a tuesdsay Molly just out of school and her and her boyfriend where going to watch Carson together .

Hi Molly and Tj . Ralegh greet them at the door .

Carson's napping Michael should be home in about 2 hours y'all can go home when Michael comes home if y'all want . said Raleigh .

Ok said Molly

Later guys . said Raleigh as she went to work

Christmas Day had finally her and Michael been back together for 5 weeks and they happy living as a family .

Carson was dressed in a cute Christmas outfit that her Parents sent from mexico playing in the living room with his presents from his grandparents and great grandparents in Mexico , Michael was ready and they were going to Sonny and Carly's for a first Family christmas dinner, Raleigh was in the bathroom getting dressed.

Michael hears Raleigh Yell OH MY GOD.

Michael door knocks on the bathroom and says Raleigh Baby are you Ok hunny .

Raleigh come with a big smile and she was dress to go .

Babe is everything ok . said Michael .

Yes, great Merry Christmas Michael ! she held a + pregnancy test .

Your Pregnant said Michael happily

Yes was all she could get out before Michael grabs her and kisses her .


	7. Chapter 7

They had a wonderful christmas at Sonny and Carly's everyone was there

Grandma Bobbie, Morgan, Kristina, Michael, Raleigh , Carson, Josslyn ,and Papaw Mike, Dante, Lulu and baby Rocco and Olivia

Sonny and Carly hired a priest to come over and her and sonny got married .

after they private wedding they had dinner as they were about to bless the food with prayers . Michael spoke up

Christmas has been great so far but this Rales and I got great news Said Michael

Morgan was just joking and said What is Rales preggers or something.

Raleigh smile and stood by Micahel and said Actually Morgan I am Pregnant i took the test today . Carson is going to be a big brother .

Every was so happy and congratulated them .

Bobbie This has been a great Christmas .

Carly said Yes it has Mom.

Later they went home and Raleigh her Dad and Mom.

Feliz Navidad papá y mamá said Raleigh [ Merry Christmas Daddy and Momma]

Jamie and Amylea was on speaker phone :Feliz Navidad Michael, Raleigh, Carson [Merry Christmas Michael, Raleigh, Carson]

Raleigh:Tengo grandes noticias [I got big news]

Amylea and Jamie : Qué es hija [What is it daughter]

Raleigh: Vas a los abuelos de nuevo estoy embarazada. [Your going to grandparents again I am Pregnant]

Amylea and Jamie : Cariño grande eso es. [ Thats great sweetie]

it' was Dec 28 and it was her first dr. appointment . it was good they gave her a due date her due date was Sept 4th 2014.


	8. Chapter 8

It was New Years and they went to Carly's New years party at the Metro Court .

Carly started to coundown 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,

Michael grabs Raleigh is kisses her then said Happy New Year Baby .

Michael ran into Kiki .

Kiki : Michael i've miss you i wish you would come back home.

Michael still had feeling for her even thou he loved Raleigh he did Kiki too .

Michael : Kiki I am back with Raleigh now and were a family with our son .

Kiki : I know you miss me kiss me

Michael did kiss her just as Raleigh walked over to them

Raleigh started crying : Michael What in the world.

Carly came running : What's going on

Raleigh: I just caught Michael in a full on making out with her. as she pointed at Kiki.

Michael: Rales we need to talk .

Raleigh : Really MICHAEL AGAIN? I AM DONE, NO TALKS you can see Carson anytime you want and this baby after he or she is born while i am at work . I don't even want to look at you . I will be working later today come and get your things and get OUT OF MY APARTMENT !

Michael : Rale baby

Raleigh : don't you ever call that again . WERE DONE !

Carly: Michael how could you do that to her again

Michael: Stay out of it mom.

Carly : No Michael who do you love Raleigh your exwife and mother of your children or your ex girlfriend that you was only with for 6 months .

Michael: I love them both but going back to Kiki since Rales just kicked me out !

Raleigh went home she was so pissed she finally had her family she always want together just get torn apart .

Were dada said Carson

Sweetie Dada don't live here nomore it's just you and mommy again . said Raleigh .

Morgan came and got Carson to babysit him since Molly had a date with Tj that night .


	9. Chapter 9

it was nearly 3 months she saw Michael . Michael would come and get Carson just a few on Sat and Sundays and every other Tuesday's while she was at work .

Carly came to Kelly's

Raleigh sweetie how are you and Carson and the baby

I am glad you asked but were good I am 16 weeks and might get find what the baby is tomorrow . said Raleigh

Is Michael going asked Carly

No said Raleigh Carly can you and Sonny watch Carson for me while i go to the Dr. tomorrow .

We sure can anytime we love that lil grandson of ours . said Carly

Thank you said Raleigh

Carly said Your Welcome .

My parents want to come in when the baby is born and stay with me . said Raleigh

Carly said That would be great, your parents are wonderful parents .

Yea they are , their working on getting their green cards right now .said Raleigh .

I think it would do you some good if they were for ya said Carly .

I know i have to find a place to rent for all us to live .said Raleigh .

No you don't have to rent how about i sign my house that i lived in to you , now i am married to Sonny and we live his . said Carly

I don't Know Carly i don't want you to give they house out of pity . said Raleigh

No it would a gift to you and my grandchildren from Me said Carly .

Really Thanks Carly ! said Raleigh .


End file.
